Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for transmitting data signals from a sensor through magnetic resonance coupling (MRC) and, more particularly, to a system and method for transmitting data signals from a sensor on a vehicle through MRC, where a change in a variable complex impedance load in a receiver circuit associated with the sensor causes a change in the magnetic coupling between a receiver coil in the receiver circuit and a base coil in a control circuit that changes a control load in the control circuit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Modern vehicles employ many sensors, actuators, controllers, sub-systems, buses, etc. that require electrical wiring to operate the devices. As the number of vehicle systems increases, so does the wiring necessary to support those systems. However, there are a number of disadvantages with providing wires in a vehicle, especially many wires. For example, the electrical conductor of the wires, such as copper, has significant weight. As the weight of a vehicle increases, fuel efficiency decreases. Further, wiring in a vehicle is susceptible to damage, which increases the warranty cost of the vehicle. Also, requiring wiring throughout the vehicle reduces the flexibility in design and manufacturing of the vehicle. Further, at least some of the wiring in a vehicle often requires periodic maintenance. Also, wiring adds significant expense and cost. Further, during manufacture of the vehicle, assembly of cable harnesses often causes problems as a result of breaking or bending of connector pins. Therefore, it would be desirable to eliminate or reduce the wiring in a vehicle.
It is known in the art to employ wireless technology in a vehicle for communications purposes at least in limited circumstances. However, the transmission of wireless signals also suffers from a number of disadvantages including interference with signals from other vehicles, potential interference with signals from consumer devices brought into the vehicle, unnecessary radiation inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and fading issues, which result in loss of signal, requiring larger transmitted power and large power consumption.